WikiaIvan1997's SR5 soundtrack wishlist
Hey guys! I was playing SR2, 3 & IV recently, and I've noticed that the soundtrack selection for SRIV was kinda dissapointing, the only radio stations that I found interesting in that game are Klassic 102.4, The Mix 107.77 & K12 97.6, and even then, some of the songs on the Mix & K12 sound pretty bad, and I'm really bummed out how there weren't any DLC songs incorporated for those radio stations. So, I've decided to make a soundtrack wishlist for the Saints Row 5. Feel free to add your own ideas in the talk page and I'll add them to my list and credit you. And I will also add my own created radio stations, marked by 3 asterics. The Mix 107.77 (Funk, Disco, Classic Rock, Pop, Soul & Adult Contemporary from the 70's, 80's & 90's): DJs:'''Darius Masters & Big Ben Laura Brannigan - Self Control The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Wanna Be Like You Genesis - Land of Confusion Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round Tears For Fears - Pale Shelter Simple Minds - All the Things She Said Aerosmith - Walk This Way AC/DC - T.N.T Motley Crue - Too Young to Fall in Love Swing Out Sister - Breakout Don Johnson - Heartbeat Ram Jam - Black Betty Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You Roxette - The Look Blondie - Heart of Glass Boyz II Men - Motownphilly Bell Biv Devoe - Poison Rick Astley - Together Forever Toto - Africa Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage Machine - There But For the Grace of God Go I Queen - Another One Bites the Dust Skatt Brothers - Walk the Night Modern Talking - Cheri Cheri Lady David Bowie - Suffagette City Rainbow Brown - 'Till You Surrender Village People - Y.M.C.A. Faith No More - Midlife Crisis The Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive Depeche Mode - Everything Counts Modern Talking - With a Little Love Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus Blondie - One Way Or Another '''Disney Radio 92.5***(Indietronica, indie pop, indie rock & songs from various Disney TV shows & cartoons): DJs: Ashley Tisdale Miami Horror - Sometimes Neon Indian - Terminally Chill Yeasayer - Don't Come Close Bowling For Soup - Today's Gonna Be a Great Day Neon Indian - Change of Coast The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking Kasabian - Club Foot Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Sealings The Killers - Somebody Told Me Green Day - American Idiot Kim Possible - Main Theme (Call Me, Beep Me) Every Move A Picture - Signs of Life The Blood 106.66 (Metal, Punk): DJs:John John Slayer - Raining Blood Wolfmother - Joker & the Thief Korn - Falling Away From Me Jimmy Eat World - Pain Rob Zombie - Two Lane Blacktop Rage Against the Machine - Killing In the Name Of Metallica - Ride the Lightning Alkaline Trio - Armageddon Mike V & The Rats - Never Give Up 105.0 Ezzzy FM (Easy Music, World music): 'DJs:'Tobias & Laura Category:Original Category:Music